FOTOGRAFÍAS
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, Cuddy quiere respuestas sobre una fotografía, situado después de "Remorse" spoilers.


Hola, les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió y que lo empecé a escribir justó después de ver "Remorse" pero que no había podido terminar.

Se me ocurrió al ver esa escena casi final del capítulo y que pudo haber sido maravillosa, si el maldito de Lucas no hubiera estado ahí =(

Tiene spoiler de dicho capítulo, así que si no lo han visto…aun que dudo que alguien no lo haya visto ya =P

Espero les guste =)

**FOTOGRAFÍAS**

Alicia Cuddy, una mujer que a sus setenta y cuatro años el tiempo había sido generoso con su figura y vitalidad pero no tanto con las arrugas que dejaban ver muy bien que edad poseía, se dirigió a la entrada de su casa para atender el llamado del timbre.

-¡Pero que sorpresa! , ¿Pero que haces aquí? no es que me este quejando…pero-

-Hola mamá, a mí también me da gustó verte- Decía Lisa Cuddy con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vienes sola?- Preguntaba y se asomaba a la calle.

-Si-

-Me hubiera gustado que trajeras a Rachel-

-Lo sé, pero me fue imposible-

-Pasa ¿Quieres un té, café…?-

-Si, un té estaría bien-

Alicia se dirigió a la cocina, puso la tetera que ya estaba lista con agua y saco unos tazas con sus pequeños platos y unos más grandes en donde colocó unas galletas que saco de la alacena. Cuddy se dirigió a la sala en donde dejó su bolso y su abrigo; la tetera comenzó a silbar en unos cuantos minutos llamando la atención de Cuddy que inmediatamente fue a la cocina para ayudar a su madre.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?-

-Es sólo té y galletas, no tienes por que ocuparte de todo- Cuddy sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, tal vez yo no pueda ayudarte con el té, pero tú si puedes ayudarme con esto- Alicia levantó la vista de las tazas que acababa de servir.

-¡Oh!-

Cuddy tenía en la mano una fotografía, se podía ver a ella y su padre sentados en el pórtico de la casa, él sentado en una silla de madera y ella en un pequeño banquito, los dos miraban a lo lejos y reían, ella vestía unos jeans y una sudadera, su padre usaba un chaleco y tenía una manta sobre las piernas, se veía muy delgado.

Las dos mujeres Cuddy se dirigieron a la sala, Lisa llevaba la charola con las tazas y platos; Alicia se sentó en el sofá dejando lugar a su hija. Cuddy dejó la charola sobre la mesa de centro, Alicia tomó una taza y una galleta que inmediatamente se llevó a la boca. Cuddy sólo la miraba.

-Mamá-

-Mumjummm- Se llevó otra galleta a la boca.

Lisa volvió a levantar la fotografía -¿Me puedes decir cuando la tomaste?-

Alicia le dio un sorbo a su té –No me digas que olvidaste tan linda ocasión-

-Bueno…puedo ver que estoy con mí papá y nos estamos riendo de algo… pero… creo que por su semblante…-Lisa bajo la mirada-…fue un poco antes de que muriera…-

Alicia tomó la fotografía –Si, fue un par de meses antes…fue el día en que terminó el comedero para las aves, lo recuerdas…-

-Ahh…-

-Le ayudaste a pintarlo y a colgarlo-

-Ya recuerdo-

-Se sentaron a mirar a las aves llegar, pero en lugar de pájaros fue…-

-Una ardilla- Dijo Lisa al unísono con su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es-

-Una ardilla ladrona…- Decía riéndose -…y muy graciosa-

-Yo estaba acomodando algunas cosas y me encontré con la vieja cámara, después de que nos regalaron la digital ya no la usamos y se quedó arrumbada, me di cuenta que marcaba que aun quedaban dos fotos por tomar, iba a preguntarle a tu padre si se acordaba de que eran las ultimas fotos que habíamos tomado y si creía que aun saldrían al revelarlas; cuando baje para preguntarle creo que apreté el botón por que se tomó una foto, una linda fotografía de mis pies –Las dos rieron- y cuando salí los vi a los dos riendo y me pareció perfecto tomarles una foto, esperando que el rollo aun sirviera, los dos estaban tan divertidos viendo a la ardilla tratando de subir al comedero que no se dieron cuenta…-

-¿Pero y por que no nos la enseñaste?-

-Justo después de que se las tome tocaron a la puerta, era Julia, traía a los pequeños y para mantener a salvo la cámara la guarde en un cajón… y fue hasta después de que tu papá nos dejo cuando estaba buscando un número de teléfono cuando abrí el cajón y la vi…lleve el rollo a revelar y vi que la mayoría de las fotos eran de Julia, Richard y los niños, las puse todas en la caja de las fotografías para acomodarlas en los álbumes y enseñárselas, pero por una cosa u otra no he podido-

Cuddy se quedó mirando la foto por un largo tiempo, Alicia la miraba sonriente. De repente Cuddy poso su mirada penetrante sobre su progenitora.

-Y ahora… me puedes decir, ¿Cómo es que llegó a mi escritorio?- Alicia se apresuró a comer otra galleta.

-¡Mamá!-

Alicia se pasó el bocado- Bueno pues…-

_[Flashback] _

_-¿Si?- Alicia abrí la puerta después de dejar aun lado su bordado._

_-Buenas tardes, ¿Señora Cuddy?-_

_-Si, ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-_

_-Soy Gregory House…tal vez no me recuerde…-_

_-Claro que te recuerdo… bueno al menos tú voz y claro tú nombre... pasa, pasa-_

_House entró a la amplia casa, Alicia cerró la puerta y lo guió hasta la sala, los dos tomaron asiento. _

_-¿Gustas un café, té, agua?-_

_-No gracias, estoy bien-_

_-Bien-_

_Hubo un momento de silencio._

_-Lisa habla mucho de ti…-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Bueno…más bien se queja-_

_-Ah- _

_-Y ah mencionado que no eres muy sociable…así que… ¿Por qué estas aquí?-Preguntó sería._

_-Ya veo de donde saco su carácter Cuddy, perdón Lisa-Alicia sonrió. _

_-La última vez fue muy sorprendente el que llamaras, pero ahora has venido hasta aquí-_

_-Siii- House agachó la cabeza y miró hacía otro lado –yo… hice una estupidez…y…-Alicia lo miraba muy atenta- esperaba, espero que pueda ayudarme- House la miró a los ojos. _

_-Bueno, tratare de ayudarte si puedo…pero... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?-_

_-Yo…entre a la oficina de Cuddy umm Lisa…- House miraba hacía todas partes-…y… arruine una fotografía que significaba mucho para ella…-De nuevo la miró fijamente a los ojos-…y…-_

_-Y quieres compensar esa acción-_

_Miró de nuevo hacía un lado para enseguida volver a posar sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre la mujer- Si-_

_-¿Y como fue que arruinaste la fotografía?-_

_-Ahh… bueno… pues… la recorte y le pegue un trozo de otra fotografía…-_

_-¿Y por que hiciste eso?-_

_-Mmmfff…sólo quería molestar a Cuddy digo Lisa…-_

_-Claro- Dijo Alicia dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios._

_-…parecía algo divertido…pero… al final no lo fue- Comenzó a golpear el piso con su bastón._

_-¿Y que foto fue la que se arruinó?-_

_-Es una en la que Lisa-Dijo el nombre con énfasis- Esta en la selva o un bosque no lo sé, cargando aun simio o un animal de esos- _

_-¿Y la otra?-_

_-House la volteó a ver algo extrañado-_

_-Dijiste que le pegaste un trozo de otra fotografía, así que supongo que se echaron a perder dos fotografías-_

_-Ahh…si…la otra era de Cuddy… con Lucas-_

_-Jajajajaja- House miró a Alicia sorprendido –Lo siento jajajaja… es que jajaja… ya me imagino lo que fue de cada foto jijiji- Alicia trataba de guardar silencio mordiéndose los labios, House la miraba divertido, ya sabía también de donde había heredado Cuddy su sonrisa-_

_-Si bueno…eso no le causo mucha gracia a Cuddy que digamos-_

_Alicia por fin pudo guardar la compostura -¿Pero y como quieres que te ayude?-_

_-Cuddy dijo que esa fotografía era su única copia…pero yo esperaba que usted tuviera los negativos-_

_-Para poder sacarle una copia-_

_-Así es-_

_Alicia se quedo pensando uno segundos-¿Una foto que se haya tomado con monos?-_

_-Si, dijo que fue el último viaje… que hizo… con su padre, creo que a Ecuador-_

_La señora Cuddy bajo la mirada y después de unos segundos… – ¡Ya se donde están!-Dijo triunfante, House sólo la miró –Sígueme- Le ordenó a House levantándose de su asiento._

_Lo llevó a una habitación que era obvio que usaban como oficina, había un escritorio, libreros con muchos libros, un archivero, cajas y papeles muchos papeles._

_-Deben estar aquí- Alicia señaló una caja de tamaño mediano que había sobre un mueble. House sin decir nada se acercó, cargó la caja y la llevó hasta el escritorio. Alicia se colocó del otro lado del escritorio y la abrió. _

_House pudo ver muchas fotos revueltas, algunas sueltas otras dentro de bolsas tranparentes, también había sobres que lo más seguro era que tenían fotos dentro, había negativos revueltos por todos lados, algunos en pequeñas bolsas, otros enrollados y sujetados con una liga otros acompañaban a algunas fotos._

_-Menos mal que sabe en donde están- Dijo irónico._

_-Pues estoy segura que están en esta caja y no en esas- Alicia señaló otras tres cajas iguales a la que tenían enfrente._

_-Ah-Fue lo único que dijo House, ahora daba gracias por que sabía exactamente en que caja se encontraban las fotos._

_-Bien, pues ya que vamos a sacar las fotos me gustaría irlas acomodándolas- House la miró no muy convencido, pero no le quedaba de otra –Tú dime que vez en la foto y yo sabré de cuando son- Dijo la mujer muy segura. _

_-Ok- House tomó el primer paquetito de fotos, que si estaban juntas era por que eran de la misma ocasión-Veo a un tipo con cara de idiota cargando a un niño…-_

_-Ese es Richard-Lo interrumpió Alicia al momento en que estiraba le brazo para que le entregara las fotos-House se las entregó tratando de descifrar por que no le había molestado su comentario, fuera lo que fuera, ahora estaba declarado que esa mujer le caía bien. _

_Las horas pasaban y los montoncitos de fotos y de parejas de fotos y negativos se iban incrementando sobre el escritorio, pero aun no había suerte con el negativo de la foto tan preciada por Cuddy._

_-Veo aun niño con un perro muy peludo-_

_-Ese es pelusa-_

_-¿Le pusieron pelusa al niño?-_

_-¡Al perro!- Dijo Alicia tantito molesta pero divertida._

_House tomó otra foto de las que estaban sueltas –Veo a pelusa acompañado de un niño diferente- House se la entregó sin esperar a que le dijera el nombre del niño, no le importaba mucho la verdad; tomó otra foto –De nuevo pelusa y…con usted- Se la entregó y tomó otra, la miró un momento, en esa foto estaba Cuddy abrazando a pelusa, se veía feliz –De nuevo pelusa y ahora con Cuddy- Alicia la recibió- Ahora una de sólo pelusa- House tomó algunas fotos que de seguro eran de lo mismo y las pasó- Pelusa corriendo, pelusa comiendo, pelusa dormido… ¿Se gastaron un rollo completo en un perro?-_

_-Fue el primer perro de los niños e insistieron en que le tomáramos fotos-House asintió un tanto burlón. _

_House tomó unos negativos y los miró contra luz –Y aquí están los negativos de pelusa, debe guardarlos muy bien, no vaya a ser que algún día les pase algo a esas fotos- Dijo muy serio. Alicia sonrío –Y en esta foto veo a Cuddy y su padre riendo sentados en el pórtico…-_

_Alicia le pidió la foto, la vio por un largo tiempo y sonrió, House la miraba, esperaba que comentará algo, no había hecho eso con ninguna de las otras fotos. _

_Le devolvió la foto a House -Creó que con esta fotografía Lisa te perdonará de inmediato- House volvió a mirar la foto y levantó la vista hacia Alicia esperando una explicación-Esa foto se las tome a Lisa y a mi esposo unos meses antes de que…él falleciera…créeme a Lisa le va a encantar- House asintió con la cabeza e hizo la foto aun lado para continuar con la búsqueda._

_Otra hora paso fácilmente, más fotografías se habían acumulado en el escritorio junto a dos tazas de café y unos platos._

_-¡Creo que por fin los encontré!-Exclamó triunfante House viendo unos negativos a contra luz –Veo lo que parece una selva, en la siguiente hay un mono, y creo que a Cuddy pero esta de espaldas- _

_Alicia le pidió el negativo, se puso sus anteojos y los miró -¡Si! son de estos, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Volteó a ver a House que ya estaba viendo a contra luz los negativos para hallar el de la foto tan añorada._

_-Es este- Por fin dijo, y se lo tendió a la mujer._

_-Gracias a Dios-_

_-No tiene por que llamarme así- Alicia sólo lo miró._

_House volvió a tomar y el negativo y lo colocó junto a la fotografía apartada, observó la caja…_

_-Sospecho que ya sabía que la foto estaba casi en le fondo de la caja y uso esta oportunidad para arreglarlas-_

_-¡Claro que no!- Puso las manos sobre la cintura un poco enojada por tal acusación-Sabía que estaba en esta caja pero no tenía idea de que haya quedado en el fondo- House la miró inquisidoramente, decía la verdad –Pero…había que aprovechar- Se encogió de hombros. _

_[Fin Flashback] _

Cuddy se quedó mirando la foto por varios segundos, su madre la miraba enternecedoramente, Cuddy enseguida la volteó a verla con una mirada un tanto malvada.

-Y ahora, ¿Me puedes explicar como es que ya conocías a House?- Preguntó aun que ya sabía la respuesta.

Alicia la miró divertida –Te tardaste mucho en preguntar ¿No crees?-

-Tal vez, pero ahora quiero la verdad-

_[Flashback] _

_-¿Diga?-_

_-¿Señora Cuddy?-_

_-Si, ella habla-_

_-Mi nombre es Gregory House, usted no me conoce… – Alicia sabía exactamente quien era Gregory House o simplemente House que era como lo llamaba su hija, no lo conocía físicamente pero se lo podía imaginar -…pero soy compañero de trabajo de su hija, más bien yo trabajo para ella-_

_-¿En que puedo ayudarte?- Alicia no detectaba ninguna señal de ansiedad en la voz del doctor, por eso no se preocupó por que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su hija. _

_-Tal vez Cuddy digo Lisa, ya le habrá comentado que esta remodelando su oficina-_

_-Aaa no, de hecho no lo sabía-_

_-Si, es que hubo una situación que… no es que haya dejado su oficina inservible pero ya conoce a su hija lo exagerada que es…-_

_-¿Te refiere a la toma de rehenes?-_

_-Ah, veo que Cuddy digo Lisa, le contó-_

_-Sí, fue un milagro que no hubiera muertos o heridos- _

_-¿Milagro? Si fue en gran parte gracias a mí el que no pasó a mayores-_

_-Yo lo decía por decir…- Cuddy le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, que gracias a House no había pasado a mayores pero que también no coopero con los policías mucho que digamos. Además Cuddy le había hablado de la forma de ser de House y sabía que no debía tocar ciertos temas._

_-Ah ok, además si hubo heridos y por poco también una muerta-_

_-Ahhh vaya…-_

_-Bueno como sea, le decía que Cuddy digo Lisa es exagerada, ni que hubiera explotado una bomba en su oficina… pero aun así quiere hacer un cambio en su entorno y ya eligió los muebles pero…-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-El escritorio que escogió0… no demuestra del todo el carácter de Cuddy-_

_-Aja, entiendo, pero… ¿Y por qué me llamaste?_

_-Por que estoy casi seguro, espero me confirme, que usted tiene el escritorio que Cuddy usaba en la universidad-_

_-Heee si, pero… ¿Cómo es que sabes del escritorio?- Preguntó aun que ya sabía la respuesta._

_-Bueno… es que… estudie con su hija en Michigan…-_

_-Ahhh ahora entiendo- Haciéndose la sorprendida – Y el escritorio quieres que Lisa lo use de nuevo-_

_-Básicamente, sí… ¿No le importaría que fueran a recogerlo para llevárselo a Cuddy?-_

_-En lo absoluto, cuando pasarían por el-_

_-Mañana mismo-_

_-Ya tenías todo planeado ¿Verdad?-_

_-Bueno…espero que algo todo bien-_

_-Ok, lo tendré listo-_

_-Sólo una cosa más… no le mencione nada a Cuddy-_

_[Fin Flashback]_

-¿Y así como así le diste mi escritorio?

Alicia se encogió de hombros –Si-

-Y no te preocupo que…-

-No-

-Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que te voy a preguntar-

-Fuera lo que fuera, no-

-Pero no conoces a House como yo… -

-Has contado muchas cosas sobre él que parecía que ya lo conocía, y no me preocupo que tuviera otras intenciones, además fue un gran detalle el llamarme para hacerte un regalo- Lisa sonrió.

-¡Oh! Mira la hora, ya debo irme, tengo que regresar al hospital, deje todo a la mitad por venir- Se levantó de su asiento.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, verte por aquí a mitad del día a mitad de la semana, tendría que ser por algo muy pero muy importante-

-Además de que olvide mi celular, espero que no haya sucedido nada…- Se puso su abrigo.

-No te preocupes- Ayudaba a su hija con sus cosas, las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida -¿Sabes?, Siempre me he preguntado como es que no pasó a más esa detalle del escritorio- Pregunto de forma inocente pero con claras intenciones de saber la verdad.

Cuddy giró para ver a su madre –No te lo preguntes- Recordó aquella noche que vio terminada su oficina después de todos las peripecias que había sufrido con House y lo que sintió al ver su viejo escritorio, pero también lo que sintió al ver a House con otra mujer cuando ella iba a agradecerle.

Llegaron a la salida –Tal vez el sábado pueda traer a Rachel-

-Espero que si, me llamas-

-Sí – Las dos se despidieron y Cuddy se dirigió a su automóvil, Alicia la miraba desde la puerta, preguntándose y recordando como es que su hija había tenido tantas oportunidades de estar con el que parecía ser el hombre de su vida y aun así, aun que estuviera con un buen hombre como lo era Lucas, sus ojos no se iluminaban como cuando hablaban de aquel muchacho que recordaba de la época en que su hija estudiaba.

_[Flashback]_

_-¿Diga?-_

_-¿Es la casa de Cuddy?-_

_-Es la residencia Cuddy si ha eso te refieres-_

_-Estoy buscando a Cuddy digo Lisa-_

_-Ahh Lisa, si, mi hija-_

_-¿Se encontrará?-_

_-No, aun no llega-_

_-Demonios-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-Ahh…perdón, ya debería haber llegado- Decía para si._

_-Pues si, pero tal vez algo se le atravesó, además es fin de semestre y…por cierto ¿Quién eres?_

_-Ahh soy un…compañero de Cuddy de la universidad…necesitaba hablar con ella-_

_-Sí me dices como te llamas yo le puedo decir…-_

_-Dígale que… House le llamó-_

_-¿House?- _

_-Ella sabrá quien soy-_

_-No entiendo por que no se dicen por sus nombres, uno como padre se rompe la cabeza en elegirles un nombre, y para que, para terminen llamándose por su apellido…-_

_-Disculpa ¿Tiene una moneda?- Se oía a lo lejos. _

_-¿Se te esta acabando el crédito?- Preguntó Alicia._

_-Si y además ya debo irme…le puede decir Cuddy que…- La llamada se había cortado._

_-¡Ya llegue!-_

_-Mi amor, que bueno que ya llegaste- Alicia abrazó a su hija._

_-Voy a subir mis cosas- _

_-¿Quieres algo de comer?-_

_-No, no tengo hambre- Se veía triste – ¿Y papá?-_

_-Ya no debe tardar en llegar-_

_-Ah-_

_-Prefieres que comamos todos juntos-_

_Cuddy se encogió de hombros –Si- Comenzó a subir las escaleras, Alicia se dirigió a la cocina._

_-Ahh te llamarón por teléfono- Regreso sobre sus pasos._

_-No quiero saber de nadie- Dijo sin girarse y sin dejar de subir las escaleras._

_-¿Segura? Por que… -_

_-Si- Se metió a su habitación._

_-Por que parecía un buen muchacho y…y como no le das el teléfono a cualquiera…- Lo dijo más bajo._

_[Fin Flashback]_

Alicia cerró la puerta después de despedir a su hija y se dirigió a la habitación en donde había estado buscando la foto junto con House. Se paró frente a un librero y con la vista recorría los estantes, por fin saco un tipo de libro, era un álbum de fotografías, en la tapa se podía leer "Lisa" con letra cursiva. Se sentó en una silla y abrió el álbum casi al final. Se podían ver fotos de Lisa de unos veinte o más años detrás de un pastel, paso las hojas y la vio junto a sus primos y primas, siguió pasando las hojas fotos hasta que llego en a una en que se veía a Lisa con una sudadera que decía Michigan, en otra esta abrazando a otra chica, recordó que eran compañeras de habitación, en otra se veía a Lisa, su compañera y un muchacho que estaba besando a la compañera en la mejilla, paso otra hoja, había más fotos de Lisa con sus amigos y compañeros dela universidad, todos reían, por fin encontró la fotografía que esta buscando, esa que encontró en el buró de Lisa después de que ella se fuera a trabajar a un hospital de New York y que decidió adecuado ponerla junto al resto, esa en la que se veía a Lisa con una gran sonrisa junto a un muchacho que trataba de ponerse serio para la foto pero que no podía disimular su sonrisa y su felicidad, ese muchacho de unos increíbles ojos azules, ese muchacho que estaba segura era el que había llamado, pero del que se hija no quería decir nada.

Cuddy llegó al hospital, eran casi ya las cinco de la tarde.

-Doctora Cuddy…-Una enfermera se le acerco en cuanto la vio entrar- No se llevó su celular…-

-Si, me di cuenta ya que iba en caminó-

-Necesitaba que diera autorización para la compra de material para el laboratorio…- Caminaban hacía la clínica.

-¿Les puedes llamar y decirles que mañana estará lista?-

-Eso hice-

-Gracias, eres la mejor- Miró hacia todos lados.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, de hecho parece estar todo en orden, casi no hay pacientes…-

-Sip, aun que no lo crea el doctor House vino a pasar consulta sin que se lo pidiéramos-

Cuddy recordó la conversación con su jefe de diagnóstico que habían tenido unos días antes.

_[Flashback]_

_-¡Donde te habías metido!-_

_-Por ahí- siguió caminando hacia los elevadores. _

_-Estas en medio de un caso-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-¿Y no te importa?- _

_-Para eso tengo a mi equipo y a mi celular, que me informan de todo-_

_-Pues el celular no es de mucha ayuda si lo tiene apagado-_

_-Lo tengo apagado sólo para ti- Oprimió el botón para llamar al elevador._

_-Además tenías que pasar consulta, que es otra de tus obligaciones-_

_-También para eso sirve mi equipo, los puedes llamar para que pasen consulta en mi lugar- _

_-Ellos tienes que hacer sus propias horas de consulta- House giró los ojos y oprimió de nuevo el botón varias veces, esperando que así llegara más rápido el elevador._

_-Aun me debes más horas de consulta…- El elevador llegó, House entró y le dirigió a Cuddy una sonrisa burlona -…¡tendrás que hacer el doble de lo que me debes!- El elevador se cerró._

_[Fin Flashback]_

-¿House aun esta aquí?-

-Si, en el examen 1-

Cuddy se dirigió al consultorio indicado y justó cuando llegaba un señor salió, se veía molesto y por poco envestía a Cuddy si no es que ella se hacía aun lado. Abrió la puerta y vio a House sentado en un banco terminando de firmar el expediente del paciente.

-¡House!- Dijo muy seria desde la puerta, el doctor sólo levantó la vista.

-Es un idiota ¿Sabes a lo que vino?- Decía señalando los pacientes por la ventana, Cuddy comenzó a caminar hacía él.

-Te tomaste muchas molestias- House la miró extrañado – Y claro que compensa todo… lo que hiciste… y más- Decía sonriente.

_[Flashback]_

_-Regina ¿Sabes quien dejó este paquete en mi escritorio?-_

_-Ah, no, no vi a nadie-_

_-Gracias- _

_Cuddy volvió a entrar a su oficina, se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio, agitó un poco el paquete para tratar de imaginarse que contenía, no hizo un ruido en particular así que procedió a abrirlo; el paquete era una pequeña caja cerrada con cinta adhesiva, tomó el abre cartas y rompió la cinta, dentro se podía ver un papel blanco delgado que cubría el contenido, lo desdoblo y pudo ver que lo que contenía, era un portarretratos que estaba al revés. Lo saco de la caja y lo volteó. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la foto que House había arruinado semanas atrás, estaba en ese precioso portarretratos que parecía de plata y parecía que estaba completa._

_Se paro y se dirigió a la mesita de centro en donde estaba la foto arruinada, quería comprobar que no era esa misma, levantó el portarretratos y pudo ver que aun seguía ahí la foto y que aun que ella la había tratado de arreglar aun se veía que había sido recortada, las sujetó juntas, las miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y las abrazó._

_Volvió a su silla esperando encontrar alguna nota o algo parecido dentro de la caja. Quitó el papel blanco y observó que había otro papel blanco, lo abrió y vio otro portarretratos idéntico al primero, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver esa foto con su padre y la cual no podía recordar cuando se las habían tomado, cuando saco por completo el portarretratos del paquete una pequeña tarjetita cayó sobre el escritorio. En ella pudo leer "Espero que esto compense la foto estropeada. Lo siento." _

_Observo la fotografía, parecía que había sido tomada poco antes de que su padre partiera, aun recordando ese momento triste, se sentía feliz, feliz por tener su fotografía de Ecuador y por esa nueva foto que no sabía de donde había salido, se levantó se su asiento y salió de su oficina. _

_-Regina, ¿Sabes si esta el doctor House?- No se detuvo para esperar la respuesta._

_-Ah, no lo sé-_

_Cuddy subió hasta el cuartó piso y se dirigió hacia la oficina de House, pero estaba vacía. Fue a la de Wilson al que encontró revisando papeles._

_-¿Sabes donde esta House?- Preguntó inmediatamente en cuanto abrió la puerta._

_-Ahhh no- Cuddy se dio media vuelta y se marcho -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hizo?- Preguntó gritando. Lisa no le hizo mucho caso y se dirigió al elevador._

_Al abrirse el ascensor Cuddy se encontró con Foreman – ¿Sabes donde esta House?- Le preguntó mientras ella entraba y el salía. _

_-Ah… fue con Trece a…-_

_-No esta en el hospital- Afirmó._

_-No- Cuddy se vio un poco desilusionada – ¿Sucede algo?-_

_-No, gracias- Cuddy apretó el botón para ir a la planta baja._

_Cuando llegaba a su oficina, tuvo una idea. Entró y tomó su bolso, su abrigo y las fotografías._

_-Regina, regreso más tarde-_

_-Si, pero…- Cuddy había salido muy rápido sin dar la oportunidad a que le preguntaran algo, se había llenado de sentimientos y pensamientos que revoloteaban es su cabeza, por el regaló que le habían hecho, por los momentos que las fotografías mostraban, por…, lo único que quería eran respuestas, quería saber como era que había obtenido esas fotos y si él lo había hecho, claro que él lo había hecho, así era él, aun que actuara como un maldito siempre salía con detalles como ese, quería la verdad… saber si en verdad él había cambiado. _

_[Fin Flashback] _

House pudo ver el rostro resplandeciente de Cuddy, sabía a que se refería, iba a contestarle pero…

-¿Lisa?-

Los dos doctores voltearon a ver la entrada del consultorio, era Lucas. Lisa volteó de nuevo hacia House le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, House simplemente dejó que pasara, Lucas no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no le gustó el gestó que había hecho su novia hacia el hombre que los quería ver separados.

Lisa se giró y se dirigió hacia Lucas, pero lo paso de largo sin decirle nada ni voltearlo a ver.

-¿Pero que fue eso?- Preguntó el investigador pero ella no contestó.

Cuddy siguió caminando hacia su oficina seguida por Lucas.

House se levantó de su asiento y salió del consultorio. Pudo ver a través de las puertas que separaban la oficina de Cuddy de la clínica como Lucas hablaba y movía los brazos, claro que quería una explicación de lo ocurrido, ella simplemente le dio la espalda y se dedicó a mirar las fotografías de aquellos bellos momentos; él sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la clínica.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
